Darkness Shall Rule
by KitsuneMizu-KuroTsuki
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here's a fanfic I thought of from boredom, and from being depressed about going back to school, and I'll try to make this like six pages long (in Word) first off here's the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters.**

**Summary:IXR, MXK, LXP, PXT, ZXK, BXT, When darkness enters the world no one trusts anyone, so no one is ever safe, it's been a decade since the day darkness came over our beloved planet, and only six girls can help destroy it, but what happens when their powers needs light in order to be powerful and when two of the strongest girls becomes prisoners? FYI Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Berri and Tasuku are sixteen, Pudding twelve, Zakuro is twenty, Ryou is twenty one, and Keiichiro is twenty five. Rated M for violence NO lemon!**

Chpt.1-Prolouge

:Ichigo's POV:

I was really small when it all happened, but I remember, I remember the sun going black, everyone running around and screaming when **they** came along, **they** were the ones that turned our once beautiful peaceful planet into a hidious bloodthirsty planet where nobody trusted anybody...I never even knew the meaning of friends, my mother always told me stories of what friends are like, which made me anxious to have friends, but I knew I was never going to get them. I lived in a small shed with my parents and dog, we needed a dog, a pitbull, Naranja for survival even though it was harder to find food, I slept on a dirty pink sleeping bag on the floor, since it was one of my mom's things from when we had a house, and my parents had an old matress, and when our alarms rang I quickly woke up knowing that it was time to keep away theifs from stealing our food or supplies by using my bow and knives, just another normal day in hell.

:Mint's POV:

I woke up from another nightmare of the end of the world, I was only six years old when it happened, but it still haunts my mind, I remember playing around in the green grass and looking at the blue skys that held white clouds, and I remember sleeping on a comfortable bed that was more comfortable than this stupid old matress that had springs coming out, so I laid on my bed while petting my border collie who needed to be cleared from ticks and fleas, 'I'll have to pick those out later,' I thought as I turned over on my back and saw that the ceilings had a few holes in it, my dad and brother would need to fix that before the rain comes in the afternoon, I just thought about what life would be like if **they** never came, but I was inturpted from my thoughts when my border collie, Manzana stood up and started growling and barking which woke up my whole family that lived in our two bedroom shed and we all took action, grabbing weapons, me grabbing a bow and arrow not wanting anyone to steal everything that we saved for years.

:Lettuce's POV:

I woke up expecting sunlight to come when I opened my eyes but there was nothing but darkness, just another stupid reminder of my past when I was annoyed by the sunlight waking me up, but now I regret complaining about it, and I felt a few tears falling down my cheeks 'If the darkness came ten years ago why am I still crying about it?' I thought muffling my sniffles so I won't wake up my family, it was hard to have some alone time since we only had a one bedroom shed that my dad built when the end of the world came after it destroyed our house like it destroyed everyone else's homes as well 'Why did this happen, why did **they** come?' I thought knowing that not many people knew the real reason of why **they** came, some say that **they **love destruction, others say that this is a way of God punishing us for all of our sins, but to me it doesn't matter, just as long as **they** leave us alone, while I was thinking of all of this my Chiwawa Rasberry started barking and growling like crazy which made me jump off of the sleeping bag that I slept in and ran outside to see why Rasberry was barking, and I grabbed a sword that I made from some old jewelry.

:Pudding's POV:

I woke up to my sister Heicha screaming so I got off of the floor that I was sleeping on and walked to her "Heicha what's wrong?" I asked her trying to calm her down

"I dreamt that **they** started capturing human girls and they took you, oneesama please don't leave us," Heicha said hugging my neck as I petted her head

"It's all right Heicha, I'll never leave you to be by yourselves," I said smiling at her which I knew was rare these days

"Arigato oneesama, oyamnasai," Heicha said yawning so she fell back on the mattress that she shared with the rest of our sisters and fell asleep as my mind flowed with memories of people screaming that it was the end of the world, even though I was only a few months old my brain somehow remembered everything, which made me sigh not wanting to remember that at a time like this, then my bullnese (part bulldog and part pekinese), Chocolate started barking and growling so I ran outside to see what all of the commotion was about.

:Zakuro's POV:

I laid on my matress staring at my ceiling of my two bedroom shed, and remembered the darkness day, I was only ten when it happened so I remembered everything that happened, I remember my mom telling me to stay at the house because she wanted to see what was happening so I nodded and she ran off making me wait for hours...then a few minutes before the sun turned dark my mom's friends said that my mom died, she was killed by **them**, I remember crying as the sun turned black making it so dark and I screamed being afraid of the dark then I felt my dad carry me to our shed that he and my mom used to relax, and he told me that everything will be all right, that one day the light will come back, but it never did, and when I turned 15 my dad was killed by a greedy hungary person, so now the only company I have is a stray wolf that I found on the streets when I was 12...then I was snapped out of my thoughts when my wolf, Kyosa started growling and running around which meant that someone or something was coming so I grabbed my dad's old revolver and ran outside.

:Berri's POV:

"No leave me alone!" I yelled waking up from another nightmare of me being taken by some strange boy

"Berri, what is it?" my dad asked me so I turned to him and saw that I woke up my dad and he was rubbing his eyes

"I had another nightmare, gomen, for waking you up," I apoligized as my dad laid back down on the matress that me slept on

"Go back to sleep we need rest for any intruders," my dad said so I laid back on my sleeping bag and remembered the day before the end of the world, I remember playing tag with a friend of mines, Tasuku Meguro, we were best friends in pre-school but when the dark day came I never saw him again, my dad says that his family probably lives in a shed away from us and that I shouldn't be worrying about it since he might be one of the hungry theifs that are always stealing food, but I don't believe it...

"Do you believe Tasuku is a theif, Meika?" I asked my cocker spaniel, Meika and she started licking the hand that I was petting her with but then she stopped and started growling and barking which made me and my dad sit up

"Come on, it might be a theif!" my dad yelled so I ran after him while grabbing my knifes that I used.

:Ryou's POV:

I woke up from a nightmare of my parents dying, I remembered it so clearly, I was around ten years old when **they** killed my parents, everyone had always hated **them**, the ones that invaded us a decade ago, then my dog Daisuke came up to me so I petted him "I wish there was a way that we can end this darkness," I said under my breath as I put my left arm over my eyes and started thinking of ways to stop the darkness but before I could come with a solution Daisuke started to bark and growl so I quickly stood up from my mattress and grabbed my gun then went outside to see who was trespassing this time.

:Keiichiro's POV,FYI he doesn't know Ryou:

I woke up with a bad feeling running through my veins as I thought of the dark day, I was only fifteen years old when it all happened, I was studying for an upcoming test when I heard people screaming so I looked out my window and saw something strange flying over Tokyo and my mom bursted in my room "Keiichiro, we need to go, this apartment is going to be destroyed soon, we need to go to the shed!" my mom said so I quickly ran out and ran into the shed and seeing everything that held glass being destroyed including people who wore glasses at that moment, so I quickly ran inside our one bedroom shed but before my mom could get in she was destroyed since she was wearing glasses and I immedently became an orphan...I was inturppted from my thoughts by my beagle, Tohru barking and growling so I grabbed my gun and ran outside to see who was trespassing.

:Tasuku's POV:

I woke up from having a dream about my old friend, Berri, which made me put my hands over my face and I felt something wet touching my hands so I sat up and saw that it was my golden retrvor (sp?), Kyo who was wagging his tail "Not now Kyo, can't you see I'm depressed?" I said under my breath since my family were still sleeping then Kyo's mood changed and he started barking and growling and running to the door which made my family grab weapons and run outside so I grabbed my daggers and ran outside to scare away trespassers.

:End all POVs:

When they all ran outside they saw that everyone else in Tokyo ran outside also and they all saw **them** the ones that brung the end of the world.

TBC

**A/N: Well there's my first chappy, it was pretty long, but I love to type fanfics, does anyone know what everyone's talking about when they mention "them"? Tell me in a review, please. Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did, this would be a graphic novel, NOT a fanfic**

Chpt.2-Thanking Ryou For Holding Hope

:Ichigo's POV:

When I saw** them** I stood frozen, and I saw that everyone else did too, 'Why would **they** come into our part of this city? We didn't do anything to make **them** angry,' I thought as everyone prepared their weapons so I prepared mines too along with my parents

"What are you doing here you pigs, we left you alone so why bother us after you took away all of our hopes and dreams!" a blonde boy yelled which made everyone state at him in shock then one of **them** teleported in front of him trying to scare him but he wasn't scared at all

'That boy must have had a lot going on to not make him scared, more than me probably,' I thought

"Our species will die out if we don't capture some humans, in case you don't know we need humans' spirits to make us live," the green haired one said making everyone but the blonde boy have a scared look

"You could go ahead and die for all I care, but you better not take any of the humans here too, in case you don't know we need to survive also!" the boy yelled

"You foolish human, you'll be the first one we take," the green haired boy said grabbing his wrist and twisting it making him lose his grip on his gun, so I did something that I never even expected myself to do, I readied my bow and knife and hit the green hair boy's arm

"Don't touch him!" I yelled making the green hair boy and everyone else look at me in shock then the green hair boy teleported in front of me

"Hmm, you seem pretty, I guess I'll take you for myself, I could play around with a human," the boy said with a perverted smile as he grabbed my arm and dug his sharp nails into my arm making me scream in pain as blood came out so then I grabbed a knife and cut off of his hand which made his hand fall on the ground as he screamed in pain then he tried stop his wound everyone started throwing their weapons at him so he teleported away with lots of wounds

"Ichigo honey are you all right?" my mom asked me as she hugged me and looked at my wound

"yes mom I'm fine, just a very deep cut that's all," I said as my dad hugged me

"What were you thinking saving that boy, you could've been taken from us also!" my dad yelled at me which wasn't something new, since this wasn't the first time that boy stood up for us, but this was the first time I helped him stay alive

"We need someone to help us keep our hope, and so far he's the only one who even remembers what the meaning of hope is," I said as we went inside and I took out a first aid kit and bandaged my arm "And I'm going to go and thank him for helping us be alive," I said grabbing my belt that held knifes and daggers then I put it on and walked out ignoring my parents yelling after me.

:Ryou's POV:

When I got back inside my two bedroom shed I started a couple of experiments, wanting to find a way to defeat **them** then I heard Daisuke started growling, so I quickly grabbed my gun and walked to the door then when I opened it I saw the crimson colored hair girl that saved me before "Hi...I'm Ichigo...I don't normaly do this but...thanks, for saving us from **them**," She said blushing a little

"Your welcome, and thanks for saving me, I'm Ryou, if you want you could come in, I know that it's getting colder now," I said allowing Ichigo to enter my shed

"What are you some sort of wizard?" she asked me and I saw that she was looking at my experiment plans

"No, I'm a scientist, do you even know what a scientist is?" I asked her as Daisuke started barking at her "Hush Daisuke, she's good," I said making Daisuke be quiet as Ichigo smiled

"Yes I know what a scientist is, I just never knew how their experiments looked like, I was only six years old when The Dark Day came...well I better get home before the afternoon showers come," Ichigo said

"You'll never make it, you're place is a few blocks away from here even if you run you'll still get hit and in case you don't know if you get a cold you'll die," I said making her stop then she turned to me

"Well when you put it that way...but I have no where to sleep," Ichigo said

"I have another room with a mattress and you could stay there for the night," I said making her smile

"Thanks, I'm sorry for coming here when afternoon rains comes," Ichigo apoligized as I showed her to the next room

"It's all right, it'll be pretty nice to have company over, I've been feeling a little lonely since the Dark Day," I said getting out an old pair of pajamas that used to belong to my mom

"I've never really seen that many people but it seems to me that you're the only one that's all alone...what happened to your parents?" Ichigo asked me which made me lose some of my breath

"I don't mean to be rude but I don't really like to talk about my parents," I said hiding the sad look on my face

"Oh...okay sorry for asking and thank you again for keeping me here," Ichigo said bowing a little so I walked out and closed the door behind me so she could get dressed then I went into my room and took off my shirt then climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

:Mint's POV:

When I saw that boy and girl standing up to **them** it made me start to think that **they** weren't as tough as everyone said they would be "Mint, time for dinner!" Baya, my grandmother (that's what everyone says Baya is) said so I stood up from the chair that I was sitting on and went to eat dinner

"Can you believe those idiots that stood up to **them**, they could've been dead," my mom said as I sat at our beaten up dining table

"Well I think it was about time someone stood up to **them**, if everyone would join in then we would be able to bring our planet back in light," I said making everyone stare at me

"Well what kind of sacrifice would it be if we just fight back and **they** take our spirits?" my dad asked me

"A good scarifice for the children that will be born in the future, they shouldn't have to live in darkness, fear, and hopeless like we are, if there was a way to beat **them** I would help even if it costed me my life!" I said as the afternoon showers started to pour down on our house,

"Mint lie down, I think the fear of seeing **them** put these ridicoulous thoughts in your mind," my mom ordered me so I went back to the room that I shared with my brother and grandma and went to sleep dreaming that I was a hero and brung earth out of darkness.

:Lettuce's POV:

"I wish I was as brave as those two that stood up to **them**," I said at the dinner table as the afternoon showers came

"Well in these times I think those two are the only brave people, it takes a lot of guts knowing that if **they** took your weapons then your spirit is **there's**," my little brother said

"Which is why I've always dreamed of being that brave, that one day I'll help bring the light back to earth," I said with a dreamy look in my eyes

"Lettuce I forbid you to think such things, I don't want my oldest child to sacrifice her life, let some other people handle things," my dad said so I nodded and continued eating my food despite the pain I felt in my heart.

:Pudding's POV:

When dinner time came all of my brothers and sister were talking about the two people that stood up to **them** "It'd be so cool if one of us became superheros and kicked **those evil things** off of our planet!" Chancha said pretending that he was fighting one of **them**

"Chancha sit down and eat your food, you know that once the afternoon showers hit it's time for bed," I said so he sat down and continued to eat

"But we really want the light back, we never even got to see five seconds of the sun," Heicha said taking a bite out of her sandwich

"I know I know, if I was able to I would bring the light back to you guys," I said patting Chancha and Heicha's head then we heard the rain falling on the roof "It's bedtime, I'll save these for you tomorrow," I said wrapping everyone's sandwiches into bags then I tucked everyone to bed and fed Chocolate then climbed into bed and fell asleep.

:Zakuro's POV:

"Why couldn't I stand up to them dad?" I said over my dad's grave that was in my backyard, then I stood up and ran inside since Kyosa was nudging me telling me that the afternoon showers were near "Kyosa I wish I could save the world, even if it was in a group, I'd do anything to fulfill mom and dad's wish," I said under my breath as I petted Kyosa's head and laid on my bed and looked up at my ceiling "Please help me fulfill my wish," I said under my breath as I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

:Berri's POV:

"Can you believe those two that stood up to** them**?" I asked my dad as we ate some fried chicken that I cooked

"I know, they were really brave, their parent probably are proud of them," my dad said making me smile

"So if I helped them save the world would you be proud of me?" I asked him and saw him smile

"Of course, no matter what I'll always be proud of you Berri," my dad said

"I just wish I was able to see Tasuku...I barely have memories of him but I remember that he was really fun even though he could've been an idiot at times he was really cool," I said as memories of me playing with Tasuku came into my head

"Well who knows maybe one day fate will bring you two together, but if you do see him remember, be careful, people these days aren't the way you remember them from the time of light," my dad warned me

"Don't worry dad, I'll be careful, don't forget I grew up in the Dark Times," I said giving my dad a don't worry smile.

TBC

**A/N: Well there's the chappy, so will anyone ever bring back the light, should I have multiple endings? Find out soon, and review please but if I find any flames I will put a curse on you. Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's characters.**

Chpt.3-Transformation

:Ichigo's POV:

When I woke up I heard that the afternoon showers stopped so I got up, and got dressed so I could go home, my mom and dad are probably having a feild day, so I quietly walked out of the room that Ryou allowed me to sleep in, then as I tiptoed past Ryou's room I saw some sort of bright light coming out of Ryou's room so I silently opened his bedroom door and saw that he was sleeping, and I saw that there was some sort of globe on a table across from his bed and there was some sort of globe shining some sort of light that kept flashing from pink, blue, green, yellow, purple, and white so curious to find out what it was I went close to it and touched it with two hands and the globe opened up and let out streams of light, one was pink, another was blue, another was green, another was yellow, another was purple, and the last one was white then I saw Ryou sit up and become wide eyed as the pink light entered my body and the rest of the lights left the shed "What are you doing, do you have any idea of what you just did!" Ryou yelled at me as the pink light continued to shine around me

"I-I'm sorry, wh-what is this!" I asked him looking at my hands then I saw a pair of dark pink gloves cover my hands and my black thigh high boots turned into pink knee high boots, then I saw a pink dress replaced my pants and long sleeve shirt

"I'm in a mess now," Ryou said running his hands through his hair

"What the heck is going on?" I yelled then I felt extremly weak all of a sudden and my eyelids grew really heavy then everything turned black.

What seemed like a few hours later I opened my eyes I saw Ryou standing over me as a huge headache started to arrive but I ignored it "Hey Ichigo how are you?" Ryou asked me as I looked around and saw that I was in the guest bedroom of Ryou's shed

"W-what happened?" I asked him as I sat up and rubbed my head

"You sleptwalked into my room and tripped over Daisuke," Ryou said as I looked at myself and saw that I was wearing the same clothes from yesterday

"Wasn't I wearing pajamas before?" I said giving him a death glare

"Well you were wearing that when you came into my room so I guess you put it on when you were sleep walking," Ryou said scratching his head nervously when I gave him my death glare

"Better be that because if I find out that you tried to sleep with me this knife will go down your throat!" I said getting up and walking out of Ryou's shed and back to my shed as I tried to remember last night and all I remember is bright colorful lights, then when I felt like passing out from my headache I felt something on my neck and I took it out from my shirt collar and saw a gold pendent with a pink mark on the front then it glowed a bright pink light and healed my headache, "I knew it wasn't a dream!" I said under my breath then I turned around to ask Ryou questions.

:Mint's POV:

'Why do I have such a headache?' I thought when I woke up and felt like my head was about to burst open so I moaned in pain which made my mom enter my room

"Mint, what's wrong?" my mom asked as she yawned

"I have a huge headache, and I don't know why it's bugging me so much," I complained as my whole family knelt besides my bed

"Do we have anything cold, like ice?" my mom asked Baya

"This is the Dark Times of course we'll have ice," Baya said walking out of my room to find some ice

"Are you okay Mint, you didn't go outside during the afternoon showers did you?" my brother asked me and I shook my head as I clenched my hands into fists then in my right hand I felt some sort of oval thing so I looked down and saw a gold pendent with a blue mark on the front

'How did I get that and more importantly what is it?' I thought as my parents walked out of the room so I sat up and stared at it, then it shone a bright blue light and before I knew it my headache was gone so I stood up and walked to my dresser where I had a chain so I took it out and put it through a hole in my new pendent then I put it on my neck and hid it under my shirt not wanting my family to take it to trade for food or to make a weapon out of it then I walked to where my family were "I'm feeling better...I guess I just needed to stand up to get the blood flowing," I said making my family smile and hug me

"Thank goodness, we thought that you would get sicker and die," my mom said as she squeezed me

"Don't worry I won't be gone until the light comes back to earth," I said returning their hugs as I wondered what my new pendent was for and where did it come from?

:Lettuce's POV:

I woke up with a headache and feared that I got sick, and if I got sick then I wouldn't live long since we didn't have medicenes in the Dark Time (medicenes come from plants and with no sun, no plants which means no medicenes) 'What's with the headache I don't remember doing anything that'll get me sick?' I thought as I moved my hands to my face but then I felt some oval thing land on my face so I looked at it and saw a gold pendent with a green mark on the front 'Where and how did I get this?' I thought as I sat up and stared at it then it shone a bright green light and I felt my headache disappear 'Wow that's some serious power,' I thought as I clenched the pendent inside a fist and I started looking for a chain to wear like a necklace, then when I found one I put it on and hid it under my shirt collar, then I went outside to walk Rasberry.

:Pudding's POV:

"Na no da, what's with this big headache?" I said under my breath when I woke up then Chocolate started sniffing around my hand so I looked down to her and saw something shiny in my hand so I sat up and got a closer look then I saw that I had a gold pendent with a yellow mark in the middle

"What does oneesama have na no da?" Heicha asked seeing the shiny pendent

"I don't know, I just woke up and found it, what do you think it is?" I asked her low enough for only Heicha to hear me so everyone else can sleep

"Maybe it's a pendent that'll transform you into a superhero!" Heicha said not making my headache better then a bright yellow light shone around it and when it faded away it took away my headache along with it "Cool, everyone wake up oneesama is a superhero!" Heicha said waking up my little brothers then they all ran to me

"Is it true is it true, will you bring back the light to us!" they all asked me

"I don't know if it's true now get ready to eat breakfast, and stop saying I'm a superhero na no da!" I said making it a necklace and wrapping it around my neck

"Hai oneesama, na no da!" they all said then they went to brush their teeth while I looked at my pendent and wondered where it came from.

:Zakuro's POV:

I woke up moaning in pain as I felt my head pounding which made Kyosa come up to me and start to lick my arm to try and help heal me "Not now Kyosa, it's not that kind of wound," I said sitting up and placing my right hand to my head but then I felt something slip out of my hands and fall into my lap so I opened my eyes and saw some sort of gold pendent with a purple mark on the front "Kyosa how many times have I told you to not bring in stuff from outside!" I scolded her then I brought a hand to my forehead as my headache grew stronger then I saw my pendent glowing a bright purple light and when it disappeared my headache also disappeared "I don't think you found this Kyosa...what the heack is this thing?" I said under my breath then I put the pendent on my nightstand and fell back asleep with Kyosa laying next to me.

:Berri's POV:

"Dad, I have a humongous headache!" I complained when a headache woke me up

"There there Berri just lay down and I'll bring you some ice," my dad said running out of the room to look for some ice as I laid on my bed and bought my hands to my face but something fell on my chest so I looked at it and saw a gold pendent with a white mark in the middle

"How did I get this?" I said under my breath then a bright white light came from the pendent and I felt my headache fade away when the light faded so I quickly took a chain out from under my mattress and made a necklace out if it, not wanting it to leave my sight, then after I hid it under my shirt collar my dad came in with a bag of ice

"I told you to lay down," my dad said

"I felt better once I sat up, but arigato for worrying about me!" I said with a smile as my dad went to put back the ice inside the freezer 'But what I don't get is why this thing was able to heal my headache so quickly,' I thought taking out my pendent and looking at it for a few seconds then I put it back and walked into our dining room to eat breakfast.

TBC

**A/N: Well there's the chappy, hope you liked it, gomen for not making it that long but I went ice skating today for like two hours straight and my feet are killing me! So I need to lay on the couch and rest my feet, review please WON'T UPDATE TILL I GET 30 REVIEWS. Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **

Chpt.4-Meeting Up With The Mews

:Ichigo's POV:

"Ryou!" I yelled when I pounded on his door then he opened it and I pushed him to a wall which made him have a surprised look on his face "Tell me what this is now!" I yelled showing him my pendent as he sighed

"Remember last night with that glowing globe?" Ryou asked me and I nodded "Well that globe was an experiment of mines, it held those pendents that are able to inject animal genes into human bodies, but only the bodies that can take the animal genes, and you have the irimote wildcat genes," Ryou said making me let go of him

"W-what, so I'm an animal now!" I yelled at him not wanting to be a freak

"Actually you're half human and half irimote wildcat," Ryou said making me angrier and I slapped him leaving a red mark on his left cheek

"Have you ever thought of how we would feel knowing that we became half human and half animal overnight!" I yelled at him then I ran back to my house crying my eyes out not wanting to be a freak like **them**.

:Mint's POV:

While I was walking Manzana I saw the brave crimson haired girl that stood up to one of **them** running someplace and while she ran I saw a pendent that was similar to mines around her neck which made me surprised so I ran to her and stopped her "Where'd you get that pendent?" I asked her pointing to the pendent that had the same mark as mines only hers was pink

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, now if you'll excuse me I have to get going," she said trying to walk past me but I stopped her

"I need to know because last night one just like that popped up in my hand, see?" I said taking out my pendent and showing it to her

"...I'm not in the mood to explain things, I need to go home and lie down," she said holding a hand to her head

"Fine then but first, I'm Mint," I said introducing myself

"I'm Ichigo...how about we meet at the square in an hour and I'll explain to you about that pendent," Ichigo said so I nodded and she ran to what I guessed would be the direction of her house then I walked back to my house with Manzana next to me.

:Ichigo's POV:

When I got home my mom and dad rushed to me and gave me hug "Ichigo where were you, you were supposed to be home before the afternoon showers yesterday!" my dad asked me

"I'm sorry dad but I wouldn't be able to get here before afternoon showers so I stayed over at Ryou's, he had an extra room," I said walking to the couch and they sat next to me

"So this Ryou is that blonde guy right?" my mom asked me and I nodded

"And did he sleep with you!" my dad asked

'If I tell my dad yes then my dad would kill Ryou and that'll be payback for turning me into this freak...but then again revenge is sweeter if I'm the one to hurt him,' I thought quickly then I shook my head "Like I would want to raise a child in this time," I said crossing my arms

"Well that's a good answer, well if you want, lunch is ready," my mom said with a smile as she and my dad got up and went to who knows and who cares? so I laid on the couch and stared up at the ceiling as tons of images from last night flashed in my mind

'So if I am the pink light and Mint is the blue light, then who's the green, yellow, purple, and white?' I thought then I sat up to get ready to meet Mint "I'm going out for a while!" I yelled to my parents then I ran out to meet Mint at the square, a.k.a the center of Tokyo.

A few minutes later I came up to the square and saw Mint "Hi Mint...sorry I'm late, I had to explain to my parents about what I did last night," I said

"You're not late, and let me guess you slept with someone?" Mint asked me

"No...come on do you want to meet that guy who gave you the pendent or what?" I asked her so I lead her to Ryou's place.

"Here it is, now I've got to go," I said starting to walk away but Mint held onto my wrist making me stop

"Stay, what's the big deal anyway?" Mint asked me as she knocked on the door

"I slapped him not too long ago, that's the big deal," I said then Ryou opened the door and I saw that he still had the mark that I gave him a couple of hours ago

"Hi, Ryou this is Mint, she's also one of your experiments," I said looking away from him and crossing my arms

"I see you're still mad...do you still want to hear what the pendent is?" Ryou asked Mint and I looked at her

"Yep, I don't care what the news is, I just want to know how I got this," Mint said so she entered Ryou's place and I stayed outside

"You coming?" Ryou asked me and I shook my head

"Why would I want to be near the source of what made me a freak like **them**!" I said then I walked back to my shed not wanting to hear what he had to say.

'I know I was pretty selfish back there but I can't stand Ryou, he has no idea what it's going to be like living with animal genes at a time like this...if anyone else finds out then we'll be the ones that **they'll **want...I wonder why they even bothered to come here...oh well I'll find out later,' I thought as I walked back home while kicking a rock not noticing a girl with blonde hair and a pendent like mines walking by.

:Berri's POV:

'I need to look for Tasuku, I don't know why but I've always wanted to see him again...but where do I start?' I thought as I walked towards the square but then I bumped into a crimson colored hair girl which made my pendent fall out of my shirt when I fell "Sorry, I didn't see you," I said grabbing my pendent but the girl grabbed for it "Hey what are you doing, let go!" I yelled trying to tug back my pendent from her hand

"Where did you get this?" the girl asked me

"It's none of your buisness now give it back!" I said then my pendent started to glow a lot but then it faded "What was that?" I said looking at my pendent

"It won't work...I guess it only works when there's light," the girl said as she stood up and I gave her a weird confused look

"What are you talking about, why does this thing keep glowing and how do you know this stuff?" I asked her as she started to take some sort of necklace from her shirt collar and I saw that she had one just like mines only it had a pink mark

"I'm Ichigo...it's kind of my fault that you got that pendent never touch anything that looks weird," Ichigo said scratching her head nervously

"I'm Berri, and if you know what these things do then tell me," I ordered her frogetting everything about Tasuku

"Fine but get ready for a shocker that'll change your whole life," Ichigo said crossing her arms

"Doesn't matter to me, after what happened ten years ago there's not really anything else that'll change my life," I said also crossing my arms

"Well these pendents contained animal DNA, and apparently when I touched the globe that held them it gave six girls animal DNA, and I'm part irimote wildcat...but I don't know anybody else's animals, and I'm guessing these things help us transform into superheros but apparently it won't work well without light," Ichigo said making me become shocked as millions of thoughts flowed through my brain

"How do you know this stuff?" I asked her

"Well I stayed over at a person's house yesterday and apparently he was working on an experiment and I just touched it and it gave you that pendent...Ryou'll explain better, I'll take you to him but don't expect me to stay," Ichigo said starting to walk in a direction that she came from so I followed behind her then I accidently bumped into another person which made me fall down once again and when I looked to see who I bumped into I saw a face I thought I would never see ever again,

"Tasuku?" I said as the brown haired boy faced up to me

"Berri, you're alive!" Tasuku said as we got up then hugged each other

"I thought I would never see you ever again, oh...Ichigo this is Tasuku an old childhood friend of mine, and Tasuku meet Ichigo, she's a friend of mines," I said introducing them and they shook hands

"So how have you been Berri?" Tasuku asked me

"I've been okay, but after all of these years how come I've never seen you?" I asked Tasuku as we all walked to where Ichigo was taking me

"Maybe it's because my parents are too overprotected espically considering that if it was me I would've stood up to **them** a long time ago, and I just came out here to grab my dog, Kyo, he apparently smelled some steak and tried to find the source," Tasuku said as I stopped

"Steak...that can't be...no one had been able to find steak for years, the only people that have steak are...**them**," I said as people started screaming and running to their sheds for protection, at first I didn't know what all of the commotion was, but then a saw one of **them**, he had purplish bluish hair and one braid over his ear and he was floating around, probably to look for more humans to take their souls

"**They're **here, run!" Ichigo said so me, Tasuku, Ichigo, and Kyo ran to an old abondanded shed and we sat in the dark trying to catch our breath "We need to see if these'll work," Ichigo said as she tried to catch her breath and I knew what she was talking about so I took out my pendent and clasped my hands over it and closed my eyes

"Please work, please," I said under my breath then it glowed a bright white light and I saw that Ichigo's pendent glowed a bright pink light then I saw that I was wearing some poofy outfit that was white, boots that ended under my knees, white gloves, I had white rabbit ears, a white cat tail with a bell on it, and I had a reddish staff, Ichigo had a pink dress, dark pink knee high boots, dark pink gloves, black cat ears and tail, her hair and eye color turned pink, and she had a bell at the end of her tail

"It worked!" Ichigo said growing a smile which made me grow a smile also but then I remembered Tasuku so I turned to him

"B-Berri, w-what's going on?" Tasuku asked with a surprised look on his face

"I don't know how to say this but...we're superheros," I said a little nervously then a blast came to a wall in the shed and the one that was looking for spirits floated in.

TBC

**A/N: Well there's the chappy, sorry it took a while to update but I have evil school now so it's hard, review please but no flames. Adios!**


	5. GOMEN

I'm so sorry that i haven't updated anything in a long time but my computer's internet access is busted, and I have a limited time at the libary for other things, GOMEN NASAI I'll try to update I SWEAR!


	6. The End

**A/N: To those of you who read Darkness Shall Rule. I'm sorry, but I can't continue that story, because I don't remember having ever written that. I admit that I am a little mentally sick (not enough that I'd have to be put up into an institution.) I have multiple personality disorder. A lot of time one personality comes out for a long time and does stuff that I can't remember having ever done. So, that personality won't be coming back anytime soon. Sorry! **


End file.
